Naruto the Son of Coldsteel
by DarthAlbanus
Summary: Ever since Coldsteel the Hedgeheg turned to the darkness he had forgotten his true purpose. But will a young boy be able to bring him out of the darkness?


Ever since Coldsteel the Hedgeheg turned to the darkness he had forgotten his true purpose. But will a young boy be able to bring him out of the darkness?

 **Warning: May cause vomiting or something like it.**

 _Darkness._

 _He knew it well._

 _Crawling in his skin._

 _The wounds of the past will never heal._

 _The cries of the many people he slain._

 _The cries of his loved ones._

 _Calling his name._

 _His name..._

 _Is..._

 _Coldsteel..._

 _The Hedgeheg._

"I've been defeated," those are the words that he thought to himself.

He knew that it was over, the Sonic Military who swore vengeance for the death of Sonic, finally cornered him.

He could have guessed that Kevin Robison, his old classmate from the Sonic Fighting Academy was in charge of the operation. 'That piece of shit.' He thought to himself while he was walking down a road.

Noticing that there were lights ahead meant that he found civilization the same civilization that he rejected after the final battel with Shadow.

Gathering up his last remaining strength, he continued his journey.

Little did he know that he was about to meet someone that would change his life forever.

* * *

"Ah SHIT, there's the demon kid." Merchant #3 cried out.

"Fuck, I love chasing three year old boys through the streets!" Construction worker #7 exclaimed.

"We probably should talk less so we can have more time to beat up this little boy." Villager #5 pointed out.

'What did I do to them?' a three old boy named Naruto Uzumaki asked himself while trying to outrun the 9th angry mob this week.

Don't ask me how a three-year old child has the potential to outrun full grown men.

 **MAXIUM ANGST TRIGGER WARINING: I CRY EVERYTIME**

Naruto's life has always been one of pain and suffering.

His caretakers refused to feed him for weeks, none of the other children didn't want to play with him because of his ugly as fuck birthmarks, and on Christmas the only present he got was a letter from Santa that read 'Fuck you demon. You ain't getting shit.'

The orphanage that he was in kicked him out when he was only two and he's been living on his own since then.

Now I know what you're asking and if not, then I know the other thing you are asking. How is it that a two-year old boy is even able to live a couple of days on the streets without a caretaker? And why the Third Hokage didn't put the wrath of god in the village for mistreating the son of the fourth?

The fuck if I know.

Now we can have more angst filled past later on, but now we must go back to the present.

Naruto was too busy having angst flashbacks that he didn't notice that he ran into a wall.

"Shieeeet, there he is boys." Fisherman #12 said while picking up a broken piece of glass.

Naruto tried one more attempt to persuade them to his way of thinking.

"Please I am not a monster!" he then pulled out a scroll and did a jutsu to put one of the rocks thrown at him in the scroll. "Look if you put a rock in the scroll you can't call the scroll a rock!"

Don't ask me how a three-year old child is able to do all this stuff.

He didn't even know what he was talking about. All he was just hoping it would convince the villagers that he wasn't a demon or whatever they were calling him.

The angry mod looked at each other and began muttering with their fellows.

"You know, he may have a point."

"Maybe he is just a normal kid."

"I do kind of feel bad for throwing him in the sewage now."

Naruto smiled, maybe they will finally quit and everyone can live at peace with each other. Maybe he can be adopted and Santa will bring him presents!

Unfortunately, the chances of something good happing to Naruto is the same chance as getting hot food from the nearby fast-food place. Which is pretty low tbh.

A man who wore a mask on his face and looked like a scarecrow went affront of the crowd said "This demon brat killed my sensei-sama and killed your parents, kids, cousins, cats, dogs, friends, wives, husbands, roommates, and land-lord samas!"

Then he looked around and scratched his head sheepishly, asking. "Lol wtf why am I so OOC?"

The crowd took in what the scarecrow man said and nodded to each other.

"KILL THE DEMON!"  
"PURGE THE UNCLEAN!"  
"KILL! CLEANSE! PURGE!"  
"WRONG SERIES BOB!"  
"MY BAD FRANK!"

But right before they were about to jump on Naruto a mysterious deep sexy edgy voice interrupted them.

"What were you about to do to that boy?"

The crowd turned around to face the mysterious stranger and his appearance startled them.

He wasn't a human but seemed to be an antrhomorphic-type of hedgehog. He was purple and was wearing jinco jeans. He also had bunch of earrings and one of his ears was torn off.

He had this aura that said that if you fucked with him you would be dead.

Unfortunately in every fanfic like this they civilians always try to kill the person trying to save the kid and die trying.

This fanfic isn't any different.

"Let's get this purple hedgehog freak!"

"YEAH!"

"LET'S GO BOYS!"

 ***PEW***  
 ***BANG***

 ***Slash***  
 ***DEAD***

Naruto watched in awe as the purple guy pulled out two handguns and a mighty katana and starting mowing/cutting down his attackers.

After the battel was finished the purple hedgehog walked over to Naruto, but before he could get to him; the Third Hokage showed up with his Anbu guys right after the battel was finished.

"What and who are you?" asked the Third while being very very very angry in the inside.

'Damn it, this creature ruined my planes of making the demon kid awaken his demon powers so I can have the ultimate demon weapon so I can control the village with an iron demon fist!' Hiruzen thought to himself.

'Hold on that was pretty OOC of me. Must be this new crap that I've been smoking.' Hiruzen then put away his pipe thing.

The hedgehog looked at him dead in the eye and said "My name is Coldsteel The Hedgeheg."

"You mean Hedgehog."

"No, it's Hedgeheg."

"Oh, alright. Anyways, I must thank you for saving Naruto-kun." Hiruzen did a traditional japanese bow to the savior of his ward.

"Pshh…nothin…personnel…kid…" Coldsteel replied.

Hiruzen gave him an odd look. "While, I'm not a kid; I do have a request for you."

Coldsteel nodded for him to continue.

"Well as you can see everyone in this village is trying to kill Naruto-kun and I am completely powerless to stop them. That is why I am asking a stranger that I just met to take Naruto-kun out of the village until he is ready to graduate the ninja academy."

Coldsteel pondered Hiruzens request for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"Very well I accept."

Coldsteel then grap Naruto and using his special power he teleported to another location.

'Excellent, with the demon-brat getting trained to get stronger, I will have the ultimate weapon; that hedgehog will also be a wonderful addition to the village.' Hiruzen grinned very evilly.

'Wow, I really need to stop smoking this junk.' Hiruzen thought putting his pipe away again.

He could have sworn that he heard Lincoln Park playing in the background.

* * *

 **AN: Here's this abomination of a fic. If for some reason a single person liked this thing, I would recommend a therapist.**


End file.
